


The Viscountess

by PegasusWrites



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, F/M, Power Dynamics, Prompt Fic, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusWrites/pseuds/PegasusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Even as a prisoner, she was radiant.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Viscountess

Even as a prisoner, she was radiant. There was something about her smile, something he had never been able to place. She smiled at him now. Without a word she told him that she might be his captive, but in their private war she was victorious.

He put a hand to her cheek and she leaned into the touch. The gesture was kind, but her eyes were cruel. 

He left feeling empty. His home was polluted. As long as she was near him, he could never rest. He retired to his chambers, hating himself.

Perhaps she had won, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.


End file.
